


Sunset Anniversary

by MooksMookin



Series: tumblr prompt memes [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, overwhelmingly fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 10:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata shows Oikawa his favorite spot to watch the sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> fufck ithn t fu this is gga y and im d ead
> 
> from a prompt meme on tumblr

Hinata liked admiring the sunset - the way the sky was painted over with hues of orange and red and purple, like an ever changing canvas. This spot on top of a hill, one that overlooked the city, was his favorite spot to watch the sunset. No trees to block the view, no buildings too high to cover any portion of the sky. It was in these moments that Hinata felt at peace. He could take a breather from the hectic everyday life, filled with volleyball practice and taking care of his sister and mom.

He and Oikawa had started dating two years ago. Today was their anniversary, and Hinata was adamant on showing him his special spot on top of the hill. Hand in hand, they walked up the steep path, before arriving at the clearing. A fallen tree log was what they sat on, their hands still intertwined as they both gazed up at the beautiful orange sky.

Oikawa turned to comment on the sunset, but was at a loss of words at the sight - the way Hinata’s eyes lit up and a content smile was playing on his lips. It was mesmerizing; Hinata, the sunset, the moment. Their moment. And when Hinata turned to look at him, with those beautiful brown eyes directed at him, he was lost. Oikawa’s grip on Hinata’s hand tightened as he rested his forehead against his small boyfriend’s. The world stopped as they both became focused on each other, taking in every small thing about each other, memorizing as they’ve done so many times before.

When Oikawa spoke, his lips brushed contently against Hinata’s own. “I got you a present,” he whispered.

Hinata’s eyes softened, a smile lighting up his face. “ _Another_ one?” he ask, his voice tinkling with amusement.

“Don’t say that,” Oikawa huffed softly. He nuzzles against Hinata. “There’s not enough presents in the world to show you how much I love you.”

Hinata flushed, unable to keep his smile from widening further. “Tooru, _please_.”

Oikawa pecked Hinata one the lips once. “It’s true.” Once more. “But this one is special.”

Hinata’s face lit up with curiosity. “What is it?”

Oikawa chuckled at how much Hinata wore his heart on his sleeve. It was always so endearing, making a mixture of soft and fuzzy feelings bloom in his chest. “Close your eyes,” he instructed. Hinata did so, meeting a veil of black with sparks of light. He heard the rustling of clothes, and something being slipped onto his finger. Hinata’s breath hitched with anticipation. “Okay, open them.”

And when Hinata did, a sparkling emerald-embezzled ring, slipped onto his left ring finger. Tears filled his eyes as a bright smile lit up his face, his head snapping up to look at Oikawa, who was looking back at him with a smile to match his own. He was at a loss for words, choked up from the overwhelming glee that sprouted deep within him and overtook his body. He nodded at the unasked question, immediately diving in to squeeze Oikawa in a tight embrace, nearly knocking them both off the log. They laughed together, holding each other close as they traded soft and rushed kisses, tears mingling in with the taste of their lips.

“Happy anniversary, Shouyou. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> IM DEAD SCOOB


End file.
